


A Change Of Plans

by Jenson_Todd41



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenson_Todd41/pseuds/Jenson_Todd41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I had drunk more beers than was prudent when I wrote this, so apologies

Toto was frowning at what looked like a million different documents open on his computer, he had taken his glasses off as he had only got them a couple of days before and he wasn’t used to them yet. Obviously staring at the screen wasn’t going to help anything, so he shut the lid of his laptop, leaned back and closed his eyes. He had been asleep for barely 10 minutes when there was a flashing of lights around the building that woke him up. It took him a while to motivate himself to get up and investigate.

 

He had gone a couple of doors down his corridor and was also at the main junction (as he thought of it) when he smelled something rather familiar, it took him a while to realise it was prawn crackers, followed by a hint of chilli beef. He slowly banged his head on the desk remembering the fact he had promised to finish work early (by now was at some time before 8) and they would have a lazy night and get a takeaway. Unfortunately there had been a major failure in one of the servers and reluctantly phoned Susie to tell her that their plans had gone out of the window.

 

The flickering lights got closer, clearly the intruder was getting closer. The smell of Chinese was getting stronger too. He relaxed a little when he heard a familiar accent swearing under their breath, and finally saw a flash of blonde pass the window, the flash came back rather quickly and he had to run out to the reception area to let them in.

“Susie, I am so sorry, I didn’t expect this.” He pointlessly motioned to the desk to indicate paperwork.  
“I know.” She held up the bag of food in one hand and a couple of plastic camping plates and some cutlery in the other. “I know what you like, hope I went to the right takeaway, I did message Paddy.”

“It will be fine.” he said unpacking the bags, and was confused when he brought in their starters and Susie wasn’t there. A second or two later there was a knock at the door.

“I’m going to need this code.” She handed him a beer which he reluctantly accepted. “Don’t worry I’ve got us a room at The Crown, and even managed to get you a later start tomorrow.” He raised his eyebrows slowly.

“So I have you all to myself?”

 

It wasn’t a long walk to the hotel, but they had both eaten far too much and for the first time in forever had drunk one too many beers each, so decided on a taxi up. Despite Toto’s office slowly getting unpleasantly colder as the minutes ticked by (he wasn’t on the list of offices to be heated out of normal hours) but because everything had gone wrong so late in the day he didn’t have time to email whoever it was who dealt with the heating, he felt bad that he didn’t know who they were, but the previous incumbent of the job had left and been replaced during a back to back race weekend and they hadn’t been introuduced.

 

If it was cold inside it was nothing compared to waiting for the taxi, Susie was freezing and huddled in to Toto, he was glad of the fresh air, it both woke and sobered him up somewhat. Even though she was wearing a thick jacket Susie looked freezing, so he unzipped his jacket and pulled her in close.

“I just want to say that I’m sorry about cancelling tonight.”  
“It’s not your fault, though the team need to sort out their signs, been all over the place trying to find you.” She snuggled in a little closer. “Was worth it, felt like my life, stumbling round trying to find something specific, but no knowing what/where it was.”  
“How drunk are you?”  
“Drunk?”  
“You only get like this then.”  
“No, I just miss you, for some reason I want to spend as much time as possible with the man I Iove.”


End file.
